Digital Danger
by May845
Summary: Summer move to Japan from the U.S.A because of a incident that happened. With her partner Agumon X. Goes out to save the digital world from more then one unknown evil. She tries to do it all by herself ,but the same evil is out to get her. Little does she know she be saving more then one world. Will Summer be able to save the Digital World without the help of others? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own digimon or pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Welcome to the first Chapter of Digital Danger. I was working on my others story Pokemon Ranger History Unfold and Digimon Dusk Sayo's Path when this crossover idea appeared so I decided to write about it. I hope this story pleases both Pokemon and Digimon fan because I spend the last three days working on the first chapter.**

**Enough of me talking Lets get into the story. And its in Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer its time to wake up!"

I groan got up from my bed and turn to face a small bear wearing a blue baseball cap.

"Good Morning Bearmon" I smile walking towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I finish I change into a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Good Morning Summer" Bearmon chirp. I smile walking downstairs to eat On the wooden table lays a bowl of oatmeal waiting to be eaten.

"Morning Summer" A men in his late 30, he have brown hair and eyes, and he wearing a business suit.

I smile getting up from my chair and wash the bowl clean. When I finish I fetch my dark blue backpack and heading out the door. Today is my first day of school since I moved here from U.S.A. We moved to japan ever since that incident that happen back home. So we had no chose ,but to move here. I'm against it ,but I know it's for the best for us.

"Summer!"

I turn to see a woman who in her 30, she have blue eye and brown hair, and she wearing a pink t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Standing next to her is her partner digimon Bearmon.

"Yes Mom" I ask smiling.

"Summer! Don't forget your digivice and remember don't tell anyone what happen or about digimon" Mom throw the blue and black digivice burst at me and I caught it just in time before hitting my face.

"Thanks" I put my digivice in my bag then continue " Mom why do I have a digivice if I don't have a partner digimon?"

Mom's face darken then shrug "That I don't know maybe time will tell"

Why do I have a feeling she hiding something. I shouldn't be thinking about this. "Ok Mom bye" I state walking to school. I miss living in the U.S.A and my friends. Maybe some thing good can come out of this one, Maybe I can find my partner digimon. I sign finding myself outside of the school's doors. I hastily walk inside to a men in his 40 wearing a suit.

"You must be Summer our new transfer student from the United States of America" He ask.

I nod and he told me to follow him.

"Wait here"

I nod and overheard them talking about me. Which made me nervous.

"You may come in now"

I sign walking in the classroom full of kids around my age or older. Since I'm 13 years old.

"Everyone this is Summer our new transfer student from the United States of America" The same man from before state then turn to me "My name is Mr. Geo I will be your teacher here. Now go sit where ever you like"

I sign hastily walk at a desk far away from everyone and pull out a notebook start writing down notes on the lesson Mr. Geo is teaching. After five hours school ended for the day I grab my bag as I walk out the door I hear people calling out for my name. I just ignore who ever is calling me and walk towards home. Then I hear a voice almost like a whisper in my head.

_"Summer help me!" _I stop in my tracks shock I look around to see anyone is there. There is no people in sight and I feel like I know that voice from somewhere. I shrug it off and continue to walk home and stop to hear a voice, but this time its different from the first one.

_"The Digital World needs your help"_

What?! The Digital world is in danger?! Before I could ask the voice a portal appears under me. I fall down and blacked out.

**Normal P.O.V**

A boy with brown hair and eyes and he wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants calling out Summer's name. The girl just walk off. She had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. She wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The boy sign and turn to his friends.

"Don't worry about her Ben. It would take a while before she open up to anyone" A girl with slightly tan skin with lavender hair color and eyes. She wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I guess Sayo" The boy known as Ben state.

"Don't worry Ben she come around." A boy with dark brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wearing a white t-shirt with Japan's flag on it, black jeans, and white boots.

"Whatever Rex. I'm way better looking than her" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes huff. He wearing a red vest, yellow t-shirt, and he wearing orange jeans.

"Nick is that all you care about mate!" A girl spoke with an Australian accent. She have long brown hair with green highlights and brownish greenish eyes color. Around her neck is a five shark fangs necklace. She wearing a wildlife ranger like clothing and an olive-green fedora and gray hiker boots.

"Jen is right is that all you care about. I swear you spend more time on your hair then your homework" Ben sign pulling out his sliver laptop and turning it on. A flash of light blinds everyone as beams of golden light shot at Ben, Sayo, Rex, Nick, and Jen. When the light come down the teens open their eyes to see everyone is holding a strange device in their hands. Everyone looks at each other in shock and silent filled the air as the teen study the strange device.

"What the hack just happen?" Ben ask breaking the silent between the teens as he study his red and blue device.

"I don't know mate, but this is weird" Jen carefully study her pink and green device.

"I never seen anything like this before" Rex states holding a gray and black device.

"I don't know what this thing is. All I know its going to the trash" Nick is holding a red and orange device.

All of the teen's device starts to glow as a voice spoke _"We need your help to save the digital world. What in all of your hands is call a digivice"_

"What does it mean" Sayo murmur holding a purple and black digivice.

"What the hack is a digital world" Ben murmur as his laptop glow again as the teens fall down and blacked out in the progress.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer wake up"

I groan opening my eyes seeing a black creature with yellow eyes on me. My eyes widen to see a digimon beside my mom's. I sit up as the digimon hop off of me. I look around at my surrounding to see I'm in the middle of a forest. I look at myself to see if I have any cuts of something. To my surprise I'm wearing different clothing. I'm wearing a blue cloak and I'm wearing an open black jacket underneath is a light blue shirt with a dragon pattern on it. I'm wearing short damaged jeans and purple hiker boots. I feel something on my head I pull it down to see I was wearing pink goggles then I put then back on. Then I turn to the black digimon and ask " Whats your name and where am I?"

"My name is Botamon Summer and you're in the digital world" Botamon chirps.

"If you know my name that means your my partner digimon?" I ask hoping the answer to be yes.

"That right Summer" Botamon chirps. I pick him up and put on my head.

"Twin Sickles!" Botamon and I hear an explosion.

"Lets go Summer!" Botamon shouts as I put on my cloak and curry Botamon in my hands as I run towards the direction of the explosion.

**Sayo's P.O.V**

"Wake up Sayo"

Upon hearing a voice I open my eyes seeing a small robot like dragon and he wearing a cape?! I sit up holding my head why do I feel so dizzy. Then I look at a small pond and notice I'm wearing different clothing. I'm wearing a purple bandanna that looks like cat ears and wearing a turtleneck blue shirt, a black and purple jacket with long sleeves, my skirt is a black and purple color, and last of all I'm wearing black and pink sneakers and purple goggles. With that out of the way I turn to the dragon why do I feel like I know him. Then I have the guts to ask "Who are you and where am I" I look at my surrounding to see I'm in a forest somehow.

"I'm Huckmon your partner digimon and you're in the digital world Sayo" Huckmon explain bowing down to me. Ok I feel weird.

"Please don't bow dome to me because I feel strange" I rub the back of my head. Why do I have a feeling I been here before.

Huckmon nods as we hear screaming. I know that voice.

"Get away from me!" Nick screams. He now wearing an orange t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle and yellow jeans.

"Wait up Nick" A smoky candle like digimon shouts. Nick stop and hide behind me. I roll my eyes and I guess that his partner digimon.

"You must be Nick's friend. I'm Mokumon Nick's partner digimon" Mokumon chirps.

"Why am I partner with that" Nick breath. Good time Mokumon didn't hear that and I feel anger because he just call his partner a THING.

"You guys got one too?" Ben ask walking out from the woods holding a small machine mouse digimon. Ben is wearing different clothing too . He wearing blue goggles on his head, red t-shirt with a beast pattern, and dark blue pants and sneakers.

I nod and point to Huckmon "This is my partner digimon Huckmon and this is Nick's Mokumon"

Huckmon bow down to Nick and Ben. Wow he's polite and this could take some time getting used to.

"Wow Huckmon is pretty polite and this is MetalKoromon" Ben point to the small machine mouse digimon.

"There you are mate!" Jen swing vices to vices with a green ogre with a light green mohawk. She wearing blue and green tunic and a black belt. On her hand is a wooden club with iron spikes on the side. She and her digimon jump off the vice and land on her feet. Jen is wearing green wildlife ranger clothing and she wearing a cowboy hat too. "This is Shamanmon"

"There you are Jen don't run off like that!" Rex yells running towards us with a green caveman like monkey on her back is a huge slingshot. I just hope she doesn't point that thing at me. Both run faster to catch up with us and breathing deeply. I can see he wearing military clothing he looks a soldier ,but he doesn't curry a gun well at least I think. Then he looks at our partners "I see you have them too huh. This is Mommom"

"Nice to meet all of you" Huckmon bow.

"Finally someone treat me like royalty" Nick chirp.

My digimon and I roll our eyes seeing Nick act like he's a king or something. Then our digivice lift up and talk like the last time.

"Welcome Teens to the Digital World"

"Why did you bring us here!" Nick shouts.

"Nick your question will be answer soon"

Nick looks shock who would blame him. I would be the same.

"And Sayo welcome back to the digital world"

"What?! What are you talking about I never been here before!" I shout as my digivice flash a red light saying 'Danger! Danger!' over and over again.

"You must find the girl" the voice got cut off as a large green mantis with blades for hands appears.

"Twin Sickles!" The overgrown mantis attacks us with his blades. We all barely dodging the attack as we run. Then our partner jump in forth of us.

"Huckmon use baby fire!" I unconsciously shout.

Huckmon nods as he spit out a fireball and shot it to Snimon. Wait! How do I know his name and why is this familiar.

"Sayo have you battle before?!" Ben ask shock.

I didn't answer as I continue to shout out comman "Use Teen Ram!"

Huckmon nods start glowing while running to Snimon tackling him to the ground. I turn to everyone who looking at the battle holding there digimon in their hands. Their digimon are struggling to get out of their grip. After a bit they manage to get out and attack Snimon.

"Jamming Powder!"

"Fif Slash!"

"Swing Swing!"

"Mad Twist"

"Smoky Blow!"

Everyone attack Snimon at the same time leaving Snimon smirking. Ben looks shock "Just who are you!?" I wanted to face palm.

Snimon smirk "I'm Snimon. Stay out of the way I must find the girl" Knocking Ben and Nick to the trees.

"Ben!" MetalKoromon cry as he glow and the same thing for Mokumon.

"MetalKoromon digievolve to Kapurimon!" A dark blue and light blue digimon wearing a metal mask appear.

"Mokumon digievolve to DemiMeramon!" A fireball digimon with a face appears.

Kapurimon and DemiMeramon are glowing again.

"Kapurimon digievolve to Kotemon!" A Reptile digimon wearing gears and holding a swords.

"DemiMeramon digievolve to Candlemon" A candle like digimon appears.

"Wow" Ben state.

"Why am I partner with candle?!" Nick murmurs. I roll my eyes and look at the battle.

"Dancing Bone!"

"Baby Sling!"

"Thunder Kote!"

"Baby Fire!"

"Lava Loogie!"

Everyone attacks as a new digimon join in with a person in a cloak covering her face. I can tell the cloak person is a girl by the way she dress. She wearing a light blue t-shirt with a dragon pattern on it and short damaged blue jean and purple hiker boots.

"Ready Botamon" The girl spoke.

Botamon nods as he start to glow.

"Botamon digievolve to Koromon!" A slightly bigger then Botamon. A pink digimon with wavy ear, red eyes, and dragon teeth. Then he start to glow again.

"Koromon digievolve to Agumon X!" An orange dinosaur with light blue stripes and sliver claws appears.

"Agumon X use Baby Burner!" The girl shouts.

The dionsaur nods as he shot a large fireball at Snimon. Snimon took the hit and fall down.

"Everyone attack before Snimon get up!" The girl shouts order. We nods.

"Spitfire!"

"Lava Loogie!"

"Mad Twist!"

"Banana Slip!"

"Thunder Kote!"

"Fif Slash!"

Everyone attack at once and smoke appears. When the smoke clear Snimon turn to data and the girl is no where to be found. What a strange girl.

"We did it" Ben chirps with Kotemon.

"Yes ,but without the help of that girl we would lost" I state.

"Who was that girl?" Rex ask.

"I don't know mate,but we gotten get out of here."Jen point out.

"Yea your right ,but what about our partners" I ask looking at my partner.

"Just say 'Digital Portal Open' to go back to the human world or the Digital World and you can recall us us your digivice." Huckmon states.

I nod recall him and open the portal back home. The rest recall their partner and step in the portal. Next thing I know we pile on top of each other. We got off of each other and walk home.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer why you don't want them to know who your are and your name?" Agumon X ask.

"Its for the best they don't know. If they know who am I. I'm putting them in danger" I explain opening the portal and we step in. The portal lend us outside of my house and we quickly walk inside before anyone notices.

"Summer! Where have you been!" Mom yells.

I smile sheepishly and show her my partner. She nods in understanding and left. I sign show Agumon X my room and we climb into bed quickly falling to sleep.

**Summer's Dream **

"Summer where are we?" Agumon X ask.

"I think we're in the same dream Agumon X" I state and grasp when I saw figure in forth of us.

_"You must die Child of Bravery and Creativity!"_

**Not sure if this counts for a cliff hanger.**

**Summer: Don't even think about it.**

**Me: What are you talking about? Anyways I hope you like it. And review what you think about this. And one more thing I'm thinking on adding evil tamers. I haven't design then yet if you want sent me a PM a OC or two you want to see in this story you can do that. If you do that please type down their appearance , partner digimon limit is seven for now, and personality. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the unexpected

**I don't own pokemon or digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen..**

**Me: You will see soon enough *Smirk***

**Summer: *Gasp***

**Me: Let's get into the story.**

In forth of me is a half angle and half demon digimon. It's the Demon Lord Lucemon. How is that even possible?! My mom and her friends killed him! Fear run though out my body as I feel incredible pain. Just seeing him bring pain to me.

"Summer!" Agumon X shouts as a symbol glow on his forehead. "Summer what is that symbol on your head?!"

"I should be asking you that too!?" I shout as Lucemon walk closer and closer to me. He lift his fist and shot a punch at me.

**End of Dream**

"Please leave me alone!" I scream waking up with cold sweat. My heart is pounding faster and faster as I breathe rapidly. I turn to Agumon X who is having the same reaction as me.

"Summer do you think Lucemon returned?" Agumon X ask as I got up from bed.

"I don't know buddy, but I have to get ready for school.

**_Time Skip_**

I walk to class as my teacher is starting on his lesson.

"Summer! Why are you late?!" Mr. Geo scowl at me.

"Sorry Mr. Geo" I murmur sitting down at my desk.

"This is a warning Ms. Ancient since your still new to the school " Mr. Geo scowl me before returning to his lesson.

I almost fall off my chair from the loudness of his voice was. Wow the teacher back home is never like this. This is going to be one interesting year alright. I was taking notes on the history of Japan when I start feeling light-headed. Mr. Geo notice me and was about to ask what's wrong. When the lunch bell rings. Save by the bell! I grab my stuff ans head to the cafe. I walk to a table that's far away from everyone.

"Man that teacher is scary " I breath taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You said it Summer " Agumon X comment from the digivice.

"I know Agumon X" I whisper.

Why did I feel light-headed back in class? Is this Lucemon doing? And how is he still alive?! It look like I'm taking a trip to the Digital World today. The bell rings as I finish eating. I sign walk to gym class when someone stopped me. I turn to see a boy about my age. He had brown hair and eyes, wearing a red t-shirt. and blue jeans.

"Is there something you need" I ask rudely.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ben and welcome to the school" Ben greet.

"Thanks ,but U have to get going" I wave good-bye as I walk to gym. I walk into the girls' locker room and change into my gym uniform. It's just a blue shirt and shorts. I walk outside the locker room to see everyone even the teacher is surrounding me. What are they planing to do with me?! A woman step forward to greet me "Welcome to gym class Summer" She had pick hair ,purple eyes, she wearing a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. "My name is Mrs. Spring. I'm your gym teacher and there something I want you to do"

"What is it?" I ask rising an eyebrow.

"Every time we get a new student they always have to take a test" Mrs. Spring explain.

"Ok where do I take the test?" I ask feeling worry.

"Climb that wall and bring down the red flag while people are throwing balls at you" Mrs. Spring explain.

I look at the wall to see it's over 30 tall!? What the hack!? I'm so going to die on my second day of school?! And the school is allowing this?! This is going to be a crazy school year that for sure. I sign as I start climbing the wall while the balls being thrown at me.

An hour later...

I'm half way done. If I slip say good-bye to me. I continue to climb up and up. I'm feeling very tired ,but I have to finish this. Who crazy idea was this?! I continue to climb up when I hear a voice.

"Die!"

A ghostly hand pushes me of the wall. I scream as I fall to my doom. I act quickly I grab the flag pole to prevent myself from becoming a pancake. I pale as I look down. I'm breath very rapidly as my heart try to pound its way out of my chest. My hands start to slip from the sweat of my hand.

"Summer hold on tight!" the teacher scream.

"I can't hold on anymore!" I scream falling down once more. I quickly look around for something to hold on to.

"Catch!" Someone throws a rope at me. I quickly grab the rope as the person pulls me up. At the end of the rope was a familiar claw... It's Agumon X?!

"Summer! I'm glad your alright!" Agumon X pull me into a hug.

"Agumon X thanks for saving me ,but how did you get out of the digivice?" I ask breaking free from the hug.

"I heard you screaming and wanting to help. Next thing I know it I'm out." Agumon X explain.

" I see...Come on let's get back to the locker room before anyone see you here" I state running down the stairs. I know it's not safe ,but I have to hide Agumon X quickly. As I run to the locker room someone notice me. "Summer!"

I push Agumon X into the room as my teacher run up to me.

"Summer! Your alright?! " Mrs. Spring shout shaking me.

"Yes I'm fine for now" I state walking in the locker room.

"Cone on Agumon " I state walking to my locker with Agumon X following me. I pull out my digivice recalling him before I start changing into my normal clothing. I quickly walk outside the locker room hoping no one notice me. Unfortunately it failed. Two girls walk up to me. One is taller than the other one. She had blond hair, red eyes that can see though your soul, wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts, and yellow sandals. The other one had red hair, green eyes, she's wearing a purple tank top, and gray pants and shoes.

"Well, well,well what do we have here" Blonde states.

"It's the same girl who fell off the wall." Red head smirks as she punches me in the face. I fall to the floor as blood run out of my mouth. I got up and turn to them "Look I'm in no mood for this " With that I start walking away ,but to get tackle to the ground. And Punch me in the face again. Blood fall from my forehead. The two girls got off of me as they laugh their heads off.

"Summer!" Agumon X shouts as he come out of the digivice and growl at the two girls "Leave my best friend alone!"

Oh dear I guess the cat is out of the bag..The two scream and run to the other direction. Panicking I quickly recall Agumon X as the two girls came in with the gym teacher.

"You gotten believe us there a monster over there!" the red-head cry.

"Ha Ha very funny you two " Mrs. Spring huff as she walks over to me.

"Summer its best for you to go home and rest" Mrs. Spring states calling my parents.

I nod as I head outside with my bags. As I walk home I feel very cold and as if someone is watching me. I look around to see no one is in sight. I guess I'm becoming crazy...

**Normal P.O.V**

Five adults gather around a table in the digital world with their partner digimon. One of the members of the group is Summer's mom and her partner digimon Bearmon. There a soldier , he had gray hair, and green eyes. Next to him is his partner digimon BlackGatomon. Next to the soldier is a van with her partner digimon Elecmon. She had brown hair and blue eyes. A fire fighter is in the group as well. He had blue hair and brown eyes. Next to him is his partner digimon Betamon. Last of all their a female police officer. She had pink hair and purple eyes. Standing beside her is her partner digimon Deltamon.

"I have a feeling that Lucemon return and after my daughter " Summer's mom exclaim.

"How is that even possible Mary?! We killed him 20 years ago " the police shouts as she slam her fist on the table.

"Come down Kate and Mary why do you think why Lucemon is after Summer?" the van asks.

"When Summer was still a baby. She was blessed by Azulongmon himself" Mary recall.

"So your saying Lucemon is after the Summer's power?" Bearmon ask

"It could be possible. What do you think Zack?" Kate asks.

"Or it could be something else" Zack states thoughtfully.

Mary was about to reply to Zack until her phone rings. When she finished she turn to the group "I'm sorry, I have to go. Digital Portal Open!"

**Summer's P.O.V**

I walk inside my house and went to my room. I open the portal to the Digital World. I step though the portal and the other side is a large skinny red wolf digimon with purple claws staring at me.

"At least tamer you arrived. My name is Fangmon and I wish to be your partner" Fangmon state as I call out Agumon X. I know you can have more than one digimon so why not.

"What do you think Agumon X " I ask.

"If we're going to save the Digital world. We need all the help we can get" Agumon X states.

I nod as I put my digivice in forth of Fangmon. The digivice flash a bright light as I recall her.

"Let's get going Augmon X" I state as he nods. Why do I still have this feeling that someone is watching me. I shake off the feeling as we enter a forest of crystals.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I walk by two screaming girls running past me in great speed. Screaming something about a monster as the two drag Mrs. Spring with them.

"It was an orange dinosaur with light blue stripes and it had two big sliver claws!"

Wait that sound like that girl's partner digimon. I run to the area where the two drag the teacher to. To see the teacher is talking to a shaking up Summer. I sign as I walk to my next class. Maybe that girl is in this school too. If it is that case we can ask her about everything she knows about digimons. From the way she fought Snimon. AND the voice from our digivice said something about finding a girl...Whatever that mean?

"If Agumon X is in this school that mean the girl from before is here too" Kotemon states.

"Maybe" I state trying to figure out how could Kotemon talk from my digivice.

"Let's go to the Digital world today. Maybe we can find that girl" Kotemon states.

"Yea I guess" I murmur entering my math class.

**Three Hours later**

I run behind the school and open the portal to the Digital world. I step though to find myself in a forest full of crystal. There's crystal trees, grass, water, leaves, and crystal like digimon roaming around. I sent out Kotemon out.

_"You need to find the girl and her partner digimon Agumon X. She will answer any question you have about the digital world."_

"You heard that Ben! Let's get going!" Kotemon state dragging me though the forest.

"Fangmon! Watch out!"

"Did you hear that Ben?!" Kotemon shouts.

"Yes, let's get going that girl might be in trouble!" I shout running at the direction of the voice.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Fangmon! Watch out!"

"AT Change!"

"Fangmon quick dodge it and use Blast Coffin!"

"Right tamer!" Fangmon quickly jump to the side dodging the foe's attack. She shots coffin from her mouth at the opponent. When the coffin made contact at Grimmon it exploded.

"Power Cutter!" Grimmon grin as he slash fangmon with his glowing claws. Sending her flying to the tree.

"No Fangmon!" I run after her.

"Well,well child I thought you would put up a challenge " Grimmon states before disappearing?!

"What just happen?!" I shout as Fangmon got up from the trees.

"I'm not sure why he didn't finish us off Summer" Fangmon states.

"I know that is weird and not even you and Agumon X can beat him" I state recalling her.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Summer?!" I exclaim seeing Summer fighting a serpent like digimon. He attacked sending Fangmon to the trees. Summer is chasing after her. Before I could help her, the digimon disappear. She recalls her digimon before leaving the digital world.

"Come on we gotten tell the others about Summer" Kotemon states.

I nod opening the portal as I step though recalling Kotemon.

**Summer: I knew it! Why did you have me fall off while I was climbing the wall?!**

**Me: I didn't push you off.**

**Summer: Then who did?!  
><strong>

**Me: I can't tell beside it would ruin the story.**

**Summer: *Sign* I hope you like this story and review if you wish...**

**Me: See ya next :) **


End file.
